


Miracle In The Ditch Near 34th Street

by Cleopatra (empressofthelight)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Female Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler, Female Kaiba Seto, Female Yami Yuugi | Atem, Genderbending, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofthelight/pseuds/Cleopatra
Summary: When her plane to Domino City was canceled due to a blizzard, Kaiba takes matters into her own hands to get to her little brother in the hospital by Christmas. When she's knocked into a ditch off the highway by a crazy driver someone comes to her rescue!She. Does. Not. Want. It.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Miracle In The Ditch Near 34th Street

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Souless_Robot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souless_Robot/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday Soul <3

  
Canceled. Canceled. Canceled.

Kaiba grit her teeth glaring at the digital board in the airport. Her detest of the incoming snow storm wasn’t as vocal as some of the other travelers, but that didn't for a second mean she felt any differently. “You’ll be here right?” Mokuba murmured into her ear piece.

“Of course Moki. I wouldn't leave you alone in the hospital on Christmas.”

“You have before.”

“Never in the hospital.”

He laughed weakly, “Yeah. You got me there.”

“I’ll be there. You get some sleep. I’ll wake you up when I arrive.”

“Alight… Be careful okay?”

“Of course.”

She listened to the call disconnect taking a deep breath. Flying was no longer an option. Even if she wanted to attempt to force it, she didn’t have the time to allow any more delays. The roads were her best bet. 

Briskly walking away from the digital sign she dialed the number for a car rental place she used frequently and didn’t need to deal with the increasingly long line at the rental counter in the airport. In a matter of minutes, walking from the sign to the baggage claim, she had a car lined up to arrive shortly after she reached the door. Like clockwork. She’d be at the hospital in no time.

—

“Shit it’s really comin’ down out there ain't it?” Jo whistled and wiped a circle shaped hole in the fogged glass window. “Can’t see a thing.”

“Well, this is a bar honey,” Mai commented, “The windows are tinted.”

“Ha. Ha.” She smirked and pushed off the cold glass, walking through the empty bar to the table Mai sat at counting money. “Get good tips tonight?”

Mai cackled maniacally and shook her head. “You’re really cute. How about you?”

“Ya made more than me. I think I got ten bucks ta my name.”

“Some friendly advice, one woman to another, you could show off a little more of that.” Mai gestured to all of her. 

“What? Everythin’? Nah I’m good.”

“You and your ten dollars?”

“It’s better than these drunk jerks tryin’ ta feel me up.”

“Oh honey that’ll happen whether you walk in here naked or dressed in three parkas.”

She groaned and shook her head, pulling out a chair. “Yeah probably.”

“So just… where are you going when you get out of here?”

“Yuug’s throwin’ a Christmas party. I promised him I’d go this year.”

“In Domino City?”

“Yeah.” 

Mai clicked her tongue against her teeth, looking at the blizzard outside. “Good luck with that.”

“Yeah. I picked a great year ta try it.”

“So… What are you wearing?”

She shrugged her shoulders looking down at her work uniform. It was good enough right? White blouse, black skirt. Though honestly she’d probably change into her jeans. That was good enough.

“You’re joking?”

“What’s wrong with it?”

“Everything, honey. Everything. Are you trying to get laid or trying to go to sleep?”

“I’m tryin’ ta not die in a blizzard is what I’m tryin’ ta do.”

Mai laughed and flipped her long blond hair over her shoulder. “I think I have something that’ll fit you… might be a little uh… tight in places but, that’s not a problem.”

“That’s a huge problem.”

“Beauty is pain, honey. You should try it sometime.” Mai pushed back the chair; the sound echoing way too loud in the empty bar. “Besides. Your soul mate can’t leave their mark on you if you’re covered head to toe.”

“Yeah yeah yeah.” Grumbling, she pushed back her chair and stormed after Mai to the back. It wasn’t like someone was going to come in now anyway. Hell, she’d probably wouldn’t even make it to Yuugi’s. Glancing back at the snowy scene through the tinted windows she sighed. She promised him. 

—

_ “I33, N446 and Industrial closed so far. They predict the storm to drop 3 feet of snow before midnight. If you’re out in this mess, be careful! We’ll keep you updated on traffic throughout, but for now, back to the music.” _

Cheery Christmas music blasted through the radio and Kaiba winced, turning it down. Of course this station would be the only one keeping updated on the storm. Glancing at the clock, blinking on the dash she sighed. She was making good time… despite going so horribly slow. This wasn’t a car to take racing through a blizzard. 

Drumming her fingers on the steering wheel she wished she could do something else. It was terribly boring driving at a crawl with no sounds aside from the windshield wipers swishing back and forth. No lights. No cars. Just her and her thoughts and the swish swish swish. She could try the radio but Christmas music was the last thing she wanted to listen to right now. Would walking be faster? It sure felt like it would be. 

She promised Mokuba he wouldn’t be alone for Christmas. Even if she didn't promise, she was terrified of being gone if something happened worse than it already was. He had a cold when she left. How did it get this bad? 

Lost in thought she flinched at a bright light reflecting through her rearview mirror. Looking up, she squinted, then gasped, eyes wide. The car rushing up behind her swerved; left, right, left. They were going to hit her, and fast. She did the only thing she could think, turning the steering wheel to the right to get to the shoulder. The lights disappeared and for a moment she thought she was safe. 

The car jerked, metal scraping metal as it pushed her car from the shoulder down into the ditch. Her whole body locked up pressing on the brake and gripping the steering wheel as hard as she could. It didn’t do a damn thing. The car slid down into the ditch, crashing into the other side. 

Being stiff was a terrible choice, and the force jerked her forward against the seatbelt. At least the airbag didn’t deploy. Kaiba looked up at the windshield, dumbfounded to see the asshole that hit her continuing to swerve down the highway at a ridiculous speed. 

_ Swish swish. _

_ Swish swish. _

This couldn't be happening.

_ Swish swish. _

Shakily, she looked back down at the dashboard and pressed the hazards. Maybe she could still get out of the ditch. Maybe she would call for help. Call. Where was her phone? Taking a minute to get her brain to catch up with her, she muttered under her breath, “where the fuck did it go?”

It wasn’t in her pockets, wasn’t in the center console, stretching across to the passenger seat she tried to feel around that too. Not there. 

Knock knock.

Bolting up right, she sucked in a sharp breath and gripped the steering wheel again. Someone stood at her window in a thick tan coat, black hat and mask on, all dirty all tattered. Great. Just great. 

“Hey ya alright?”

“I’m fine.”

The hobo stood at her window not moving. What part of ‘I’m fine’ did they not get? They stood up straight, looking around, then leaned down closer to the window and knocked again like she wasn’t still staring right fucking at them. “What the hell do you want?” She growled through her teeth.

“Ya gonna call a tow truck or somethin’?”

She would if she could find her fucking phone! “Look. Thank you for stopping, but I’m fine. I can handle it.”

They nodded and stood up straight, walking away. Kaiba waited until they were out of sight before releasing the breath she was holding. Maybe her phone was on the ground somewhere. She shifted and reached for the lever under the driver's seat, rolling it all the way back. There was her phone alright, cracked and dead. Fucking great! She snarled and hit the steering wheel. 

Just to taunt her, the hobo shouted from somewhere behind the car. “Hey!”

Kaiba rolled her eyes and slammed her forehead into the steering where, muttering under her breath, “Oh for the love of-”

“I can try ta tow ya out!”

Fine. Fine! Why the fuck not? Angrily fiddling with the buckle she finally got it undone and threw it into the window trying to get out. Fuck this car. Fuck the weather. And fuck this hellish day! The door flew open, jamming against the snow but not enough for her to get out. She muttered under her breath and kicked it as hard as she could, jamming it further open. The laughter from the hobo didn’t help her mood at all. 

“What the fuck is so funny?”

“Nothin’ nothin’. Ya always this cheery for Christmas?”

“Fuck you!”

The hobo laughed again, reaching under their chin to pull up on the mask, lifting it off…  _ her _ head. It shouldn't have rattled her like it did to see that this wasn’t a hobo at all. The top of her pixie cut hair was a hat worn mess and she ran her hand through it quickly, dusting off some of the snow and showing off the design of a dragon in her undercut. “Chill out. Seriously, it’s just a car. You’re not dead. Ya should be happy.”

This wasn’t about the car. “I should be happy? My brothers in the hospital and I’m miles away from the nearest town with a fucked up car and shattered phone. So fuck you, no I shouldn’t be happy.”

She looked her up and down quietly then crossed her arms over her chest, puffed up by the tan coat. “Look, ya can either shut the fuck up and let me try ta pull the car out or I can leave your ass here on the side of the road. What’s it gonna be?”

Great options. Shit and shit. Perfect. It went right with the day she was having. She refused to say either way, stepping back and glaring daggers at the car. If she ever found the asshole that hit her, she’d make damn sure they spent the rest of their lives eating through a tube. 

The girl pulled out a chain from the back of her truck and shuffled through the snow toward the car. Huffing, she threw the chain down on the ground and crouched down to look at the fender. “Name’s Jo.”

An ideal hobo name if she’d ever heard one before… though somehow it suited her. 

“Ya gotta name or do most people just call ya bitch?”

Kaiba wrinkled her nose and threw her arms to her sides, ready to scream at her, but she grinned at her, snow falling from her hair onto her cheeks before disappearing. “If you're cold, the trucks’ warm. It’ll take me a sec ta get this connected. Ya probably don’t wanna stand out here anyway. Ya saw what people’re like when you’re in a car. They ain’t much different if you’re not.”

She had a point, though Kaiba wasn't sure she wanted to get into the hobo’s beat down truck. She’d probably get tetanus just from touching the door handle. Warmth sounded like a nice escape from the conversation, and that alone was an enticing offer. Hesitating just briefly, she strode to the passenger side of the truck, feeling eyes on her the whole way. 

The handle stuck when she tried to open it. It took a considerable amount of strength to get it open, but it was in fact warm when she did. Her chilled, wind burned cheeks thanked her for this decision, and despite the shitty condition of the exterior, the inside was nice; new leather upholstery, completely clean aside from folded clothes in the back with a name tag on the top. ‘Jo’. So she wasn’t lying. Maybe she wasn’t a hobo serial killer. Glancing out the windshield, she watched the snow fall while Jo finished hooking up the car to her truck. 

Smirking at her handywork, Jo walked through the snow to the driver’s side door, yanking it open in an all too fluid motion considering Kaiba could clearly hear the resistance like with her door. She slammed the door closed and put the truck into gear, throwing her arm around the back of the passenger seat to look out the back window. 

Her chest tightened and she felt light headed. This was the worst time to be feeling like this.

The truck jerked and rocked, the roar of the engine almost over powering the sound of the tires sliding. “Hmm… shit,” Jo sighed and turned back to the dash, putting the truck in park. “She ain’t gonna move. Too slick. If I keep tryin’, I’ll get stuck.”

She figured as much. “Do you have a phone?”

“Heh, nah. Been meanin’ ta get one.”

“How do you NOT have a cell phone? Do you live in a cardboard box?”

She sucked on her teeth then smirked, throwing her arm over the steering wheel. “You’re really tryin’ ta piss me off, ain’t ya?”

“I need to get to Domino City.”

“Great. Ya gonna walk?”

She grit her teeth, unsure how to answer that. It was her only option at this point. She supposed she’d have to. Muttering a really short thanks, she yanked on the handle and kicked the door open. Mid shift out of the truck she felt a hand on her shoulder followed by searing pain. She snarled, knocking her hand away then holding her shoulder. “What the hell was that?”

Jo just stared at her with wide eyes and practically shrank into the driver's seat. She didn't say a word, staring at her like she saw a ghost. Whatever. She didn't have time for this. Rolling her stinging shoulder, she turned back to the door and jumped out of the truck. She didn’t even bother closing the door. Let her deal with it!

—

Jo couldn’t breathe, watching her through the windshield storm around the front of the truck. The headlights caught the blue of her eyes as well as the mark on the crook of her neck. Holy shit. “Holy shit…”

She kept her eyes on her, still trying to figure out what the hell was going on. The crazy bitch was actually going to try and walk there. Jo tried to reason with herself, and reason out of what she felt she needed to do. She was crazy and mean and ungrateful and rude… she was also trying to get home to her sick brother and was APPARENTLY HER SOULMATE. 

How did she get stuck with the shit soulmate? Well… she might be a bitch but she was gorgeous and fucking stubborn as hell actually walking to Domino City through a blizzard on the side of the road after she was already hit once. That’s fucking dedication. 

_ …She’d do that for her sister. _

“I’m gonna get her, ain’t I?” She muttered a string of curses under her breath opening up her door and hopping out of the truck. “This is stupid. I should be lettin’ her freeze ta fuckin’ death.”

She should be. The bitch probably deserved it. She was probably like this all the time, not just because she was worried about her brother and the universe was making damn sure to fuck every plan she had. But Jo couldn’t shake the feeling that maybe this was her good luck kicking in screaming ‘hey idiot she’s right there’. Trust in lady luck. “Hey!”

She didn’t slow down, turn or respond in any way, still storming through the snowdrifts on the side of the road. How was she moving so fast? Jo’s eyes swept over her backside, the thick woolen pique coat she wore tight around her hips presumably from her hands stuffed in her pockets to fight off the cold. It gave the perfect silhouette of her butt and long legs. Gorgeous legs. 

_ Focus! _

“Hey  _ princess _ ! Wait up a minute!”

Still zero reaction. Okay, two can play at that game. She stopped and turned back around to get the truck. Best way to get through to her was to show her how ridiculous she was and honestly, it’d be better than chasing after in the snow and both of them freezing to death. She ran back to the truck, unhooked it from the car, then darted around to the passenger side, getting in and closed the door behind her. Scooting over the seats to the drivers side she shook her head, putting the truck into gear. “Yuug’s never gonna believe this.”

It took a minute to get out of the ‘spot’ she dug herself trying to get the car out of the ditch but nothing her baby couldn't handle. A quick glance to the deserted highway, she got back onto it with little trouble, slowly catching up to the crazy lady walking down the side of the road. “He he he and Mai said gettin’ the power windows fixed was a waste ‘o money.”

Jo drove alongside her, grinning ear to ear and slowly lowering the window. “How’s the walk goin’, princess?”

“Don’t you have better things to do than harass women on the side of the road?”

“Ha! Nah. This is the most fun I’ve had in months.”

She grit her teeth. Jo glanced at the mark, mostly covered by her coat, then her red, wind burned cheeks. “Ya sure ya wanna walk the whole way there?”

“It’d be better than dealing with you.”

“Yeah… Well I can’t with a good conscience leave ya walkin’ down the side ‘o the road in a blizzard. So I’ll just be here. Don’t mind me.”

She looked up; the shock and hatred in her eyes made the whole thing worth it.

“Hey! I got a  _ great _ idea! I’ll play ya some Christmas music. It’ll help the time go by faster.”

“I hate you.”

Her grin hurt it was so big. She turned the radio on and increased the volume. ‘Feliz Navidad’ blared on the radio. “I love this song!”

To add to the absolute hell she knew for damn sure she’d created for her, Jo started singing. Her singing sucked. Yuugi told her that all the time, and singing her favorite Christmas song (and if it wasn’t it sure was now after getting that look of seething hatred and eye twitch from the queen bitch from hell) nice and loud and off key was just the right amount of hell to break anyone down.

“Stop.”

She ignored her and kept singing, “I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas! I wanna wish you a Meeerry Christmas! I wanna with you a Merry Christmas from the bottom of my heeaeaeaeaeaerrrrtt!!!”

“I’ll pay you. I own a multi billion dollar corporation. Name your price.”

Jo danced in the driver's seat, drumming on the steering wheel then froze pointing at her. “Feliz Navidad.”

She knew she was staring at her while she danced and sang obnoxiously in the driver's seat. Oh yeah, best Christmas song ever. Although Silent Night probably would’ve had her running out into traffic. She’d have to save that one for later… if later was actually a thing.

If she didn’t know any better, Jo would’ve sworn she saw a small smirk on her lips as she shook her head. She wasn’t going to let that go to waste, feeling her heart skip a beat as she finished off the song strong! Well, strong enough to crack her voice. 

“Please tell me your voice is gone after that?”

“Ha! I’m a bartender. If ya can’t shout over a whole fuckin’ bar fulla drunk people screamin’, you’re useless. This voice can do ANYTHIN’.”

_ “That was Jose Feliciano with Feliz Navidad. Oh it’s bad out there folks. A 5 carpile up shut down K and broadway. Stay inside. Stay safe. They're saying it’s only going to get worse out there. Stay tuned, Silent night and Jingle Bells are coming up after the break.” _

Jo sighed watching the millions of emotions run through her eyes and across her face. Even her pace slowed. 

“That was the last highway into Domino City open.”

“Yeah...”

She didn’t say anything at first then looked ahead and sighed through her nose. “4 hours until your singing stops. That’s where the accident should be.”

“Ha! At this pace, it’ll probably be 3 hours. You’re makin’ great time.”

No response. Which she figured she’d get. Drumming her fingers on the steering wheel again, she threw her arm around the passenger seat. “Just get in, Princess. We’ll get some coffee. Ya gotta be a popsicle by now.”

“I need to get to Domino City.”

“Yeah, and if the cops see ya walkin’ they’re gonna take ya ta the police station. They ain’t gonna let ya just walk past a 5 car pile up.”

“I have to try.”

Jo groaned and reached across the seat to open the door. “Get in. Fuck. Why ya bein’ so stubborn? There’s a coffee shop on the way and I’m dyin’ for hot chocolate. I’m freezin’ just watchin ya. Come on.”

“There is no ‘on the way’. The highway’s are all closed.”

“I know a back way.” She shrugged and sat up straight. “Gotta figure out all the best ways when your tags are expired.”

“Wow…”

She shrugged again. “So, what’ll it be, princess? Coffee or a popsicle?”

“Are you going to keep singing?”

She laughed; laughed so hard she snorted. “Holy fuck. Just get in! Shit.”

She was still laughing when the door opened more. It took her a second, watching her climb in and shut the door behind her, to realize the truck was actually still moving. Woops.

“Is this coffee shop any good? I’m going to assume not if you’ve stopped there before, since apparently you couldn't afford to license your truck.”

“Wow. Look here princess, money can’t buy everythin’.”

“Seto.”

“Huh?”

“My name is Seto.”

“Alright princess Seto. Ya wanna pick the music, your highness?”

“I regret getting in.”

“I regret stoppin’, so we’re even.” Her heart skipped a beat when Seto smirked and reached for the radio dial. Classical music. She  _ would _ listen to classical music. “So why don’t ya like Christmas music if you like this shit?”

“I’m sure to an idiotic hobo like you it isn’t any different.”

“Enlighten me then.”

Surprisingly she did, she went on for at least twenty minutes while Jo drove down the highway and took the exit to the back road that went by the coffee shop she knew would be open even during the apocalypse about the intricacy of classical music. Essentially, she liked it because of how ‘complicated’ it was. Though that was really dumbing it down. Jo hummed and tilted her head, after that entire spiel. “Ya know… I bet ya’d like heavy metal.”

“You’re joking.”

“Nah, have ya heard a guitar solo? Or the drummer’s shit? It’s intense when ya hear it.”

“Key being: when you hear it over the shrieking of a tone deaf idiot.”

Laughing, she nodded, “ya just haven’t found the right tone deaf idiot shriekin’ yet. I got some stuff.”

The next 10 miles, Jo explained how to get the stereo working to just the right base, just the right balance to play some of her favorite music. They played through a mix cd that Yuugi made for her with all her favorite songs on it. All the while, her commenting on the stereo being outdated. She was working on it. Power windows were more important.

She pulled into the meager parking lot of the coffee shop, surprised that Seto hadn’t switched the song yet. So she didn't say anything, putting it in park and waiting until it was over. As soon as the song ended, Seto turned it off and gestured to the shop. “How do you know about this?”

“My sis owns it. She makes the best coffee and hot chocolate in Domino. Hands down.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

Jo watched her get out of the truck before getting out herself. Bitchiness in the beginning aside, hse was actually enjoying herself. Especially when Seto strode into the coffee shop, scrutinizing every little detail before walking up to the counter. Jo shook her head and cupped her hands around her mouth. “I’m home!”

A loud clatter then lots of chatter before two little kids burst around from the back, rushing toward her. “Aunt Jo!”

“How’s my munchkins doin’?”

The oldest wrapped her arms around her leg. “Are you staying for Christmas?”

“I got a new ornament! Wanna see?!” The other gasped and wrapped her arms around Jo’s other leg.

“You'll have to show her tomorrow.” Serenity laughed, walking out from the back as well. “It’s bedtime. Can’t be awake when Santa gets here.” 

“Awwwwww! But she just got here!”

Serenity looked up at Seto then blinked, rushing back around the counter. “I’m so sorry about that. What can I make for you?”

Jo tried not to laugh when she rattled off a very specific coffee brand and details of how to make it like her sis wouldn't know. And for a minute there, she wondered if she really didn’t with the look of complete shock on her face. Then she beamed. “I don’t have any of that.”

“I figur-”

“I have something better though. I’ll make it for you, and if you don’t like it, it’s on the house.”

“That’s not-”

But Serenity moved away from the counter and started making it up. “Are you both on your way to Yuugi’s?”

“Nah, I’m takin’ Seto to Domino Hospital ta see her brother. Her car broke down on the side of the road.”

“Oh wow! I’ll keep him in our prayers tonight. I hope everything’s okay and he gets better soon.”

Seto didn’t comment or move.

Serenity didn’t seem to notice and glanced back over her shoulder. “Hot chocolate right, sissy?”

“Ya know it!” 

“We want hot chocolate!”

Jo laughed then looked back up. “Hey ya want me ta put them ta bed? Tris’ workin’ late?”

“He’s trying to figure out how to thaw a 20lbs turkey in 24 hours.”

“Pft. Ya forgot ta bring it outta the freezer?”

“I didn’t. He did. Lucky for him we’re not having turkey. We’re having goose.”

“And you’re just lettin’ the poor guy struggle back there?”

She turned around, cups in her hands and winked then went back to the counter to mix up whatever else she was doing. 

“Alright. Come on. Let’s get ta bed so ya can open presents faster!”

Both kids shouted their excitement then let go of her just long enough to grab her hands. “Nighty night mommy!”

“Sweet dreams sweethearts. Go to sleep!”

They giggled and pulled on her harder. She glanced back at Seto, watching them but out of the corner of her eye. Jo didn’t get a chance to even say ‘I’ll be back’ before the kids dragged her away.

After getting the kids in bed in the apartment behind the coffee shop, and helping Tristan out a little with ‘discovering he wasn't making turkey’, she returned to the coffee shop surprised to hear Seto and Serenity in a deeply involved conversation about coffee and the shop. But the thing Jo was most proud of, aside from her little sis holding her own with this woman who knew way too much about coffee, was that she was drinking whatever Serenity made for her. For being a stubborn, opinionated stick in the mud, she actually did try new things. That had to count for something.

And damn did she have great legs. 

_ Focus! _

“Here’s your hot cocoa, Jo!”

“Thanks sis!” She walked up to the counter and grabbed the paper cup to blow into the small spout opening.

“Want a refill for the road? It’s freezing out there.”

“You offer refills?”

“Family discount.” She winked and took the cup right out of Seto’s hands, turning to fill the cup back up.

Jo locked up, refusing to look up from the paper cup. Shit! She must’ve seen the mark on Seto’s neck! Not that she was terribly surprised, Serenity was a whizz at noticing little details like that. It didn’t help that the same mark on Seto’s neck was the one on her wrist, the one she had cut into her hair. Shit shit shit.

Serenity turned back and held the cup out to Seto. “Here you go! I’m so glad you like it. I’ll have to remember the temperature next time.” Then she turned to Jo, putting her hands on her hips. “And you. Be careful! I know you have a truck but that doesn’t mean much in this weather.”

“Yeah yeah yeah I know what I’m doin’. Thanks sis.”

“Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas!”

Seto nodded and turned to walk to the door, taking a sip of her coffee. Jo followed her, her face and ears hot and definitely red when Serenity mouthed ‘OMG you better call me! She’s cute!’

They walked back out into the snow storm to the truck and climbed in. Even though they weren't in there that long, it was freezing inside it again. Shivering, she put her key in the ignition and started the engine. “Shouldn’t take long ta warm her up.”

Seto didn’t say anything.

“Ya can listen ta whatever. We don’t gotta listen ta that.”

She glanced at her and took another sip of her coffee, fiddling with the stereo again. Jo was honestly surprised when her favorite music came on again. She threw her arm around the passenger seat to look out the back, backing out of the parking space. She’d never been nervous to do that before. Now it she was and couldn't wait to get to a point she could move back to sitting straight.

Pulling out of the parking lot and back onto the road, she almost jumped when Seto spoke again, “How long do you think it’ll be till we get there?”

She exhaled loudly, blowing up her bangs and smoothing it back, shaking some of the melted snow from her hair. “Ehhh… an hour I think, with the snow ‘n all. It’d be faster if I didn’t have ta be more careful. I don’t think they’re even plowin’ right now.”

She nodded and sipped her coffee, turning the volume up. Guess the conversation was over. 

—

An hour and a half later, they arrived at the hospital. Both hesitated before Seto picked up her empty coffee cup from the dash. “Thank you.”

“Eh, no sweat. I was goin’ out this way anyway.”

“Going to your boyfriend’s?”

She blinked then laughed. “Ha! Oh nah, Yuug’s my best friend. Promised him I’d go ta his Christmas Party this year. He’s proposin’ ta his girlfriend. Wanted me ta be there. I get ta be best man.”

“Maid of honor.”

“Best man.”

Seto smirked and shook her head, reaching for the door handle. “Whatever.”

Jo felt her heart leap into her throat, hoping she could come up with a reason to go in with her or make her stay. She came up with nothing. “Merry Christmas, Princess. Hope your brother’s alright.”

She paused long enough to glance back. “I hope so too.”

Jo watched her get out and slam the door closed, though there was little anger in it this time. She walked around the front of the truck into the hospital and through the automatic doors. Jo watched her until she disappeared from view. Maybe tomorrow she could try and look her up again. Or visit the hospital. Would they tell her where she was if she asked?

Sighing, she put the truck in gear and drove through the parking lot to the road. Glancing at the clock, she groaned. She needed to let Yuugi know what was going on. The gas station across the way looked open still and if she remembered right they had a pay phone. Parking the truck in the lot. She tried not to focus on her twisting stomach and tight chest. 

The attendant didn’t even glance up when she walked into the station. Not that Jo was surprised. It sucked having to work on Christmas. The payphone was in the back and she took a deep breath shifting through her pockets for change. Luckily she knew Yuugi’s number by heart and leaned against the wall while it rang.

A sleepy and groggy familiar voice came on and Jo couldn’t help but smile at him, “Hello?”

“Hey Yuug’. It’s Jo!”

Yuugi gasped, suddenly wide awake, “Jo! We were so worried about you! I’ve been calling you all night. You’re not still coming out, are you? It’s a blizzard out there.”

“I promised ya, didn’t I? I’ll be there. Gimme like 10 minutes. Give or take a few.”

“You’re in the city? Did you leave from work or home?”

“Yep and straight from work.”

“That was 5 hours ago, Jo.”

“Heh, Yeah it’s a long story and uh… Yuug’ you’re not gonna believe this but… I think I ran inta my soulmate.”

“YOU WHAT?!”

—

“I bet you’re just as ready to get out of here as I am, huh?”

Seto smiled and sighed, so relieved after everything she’d gone through just to get to him. “Yes.”

Mokuba nodded and sheepishly smiled. “I’m really sorry. Guess I didn't realize how dehydrated I was.”

“Partying all the time will do that to you.”

Mokuba wrinkled his nose and huffed. “I’m not partying all the time.”

“Sure,’ she said with a smirk and stood up from the plastic chair. “Well, now that I’m sure you’re not dying, I need to check this cut.”

“Cut?”

“Yes. That idiot who brought me here cut me.”

“Are you serious?”

She shrugged walking towards the attached bathroom. “It was an accident. I think she just scratched me when she grabbed my coat.”

“This story just gets crazier the more I hear about it.”

She couldn't agree more, flipping on the light and walking up to the mirror. Sighing, she pulled on the lapel of her coat then gasped. On the crook of her neck was a mark of a black dragon similar to the one cut into Jo’s hair. 

“What? Is it bad? Do I need to call a nu-” Mokuba peeked around the door frame and gasped, “IS THAT A SOULMATE MARK?!”

No. That’s impossible.

“It is! It is! Seto! She’s your soulmate?! Where is she? Do you have her number? Do you know where she is? I want to meet her! This is so exciting!”

Exciting?! 

“And on Christmas too! It’s like a sappy Christmas romance movie!” Mokuba cackled and rushed around the room, grabbing his things. “My phone’s still working! Let’s call her.”

“I don’t know her number. She doesn't have a phone.”

“It’s the 21st century. How DOESN’T she have a cell phone?”

“I said the same thing.”

“Well… Do you know where she was going?”

“To her friend’s for a Christmas party.”

“Okay… Do you know the friend’s name?”

“We're not showing up at some stranger's house on Christmas unannounced.”

“But she's your soulmate!”

“I don’t give a damn if she’s the reincarnation of God herself, No.”

“What’s the friend's name?”

She clamped her mouth shut and looked back at the mirror. How was she supposed to know if he really was her friend? Seto didn't have ‘guy’ friends. Then again, she didn't have friends in general. 

“Well?”

“Yuugi.”

“Oh wow that’s a crazy unique name. This’ll be a snap!”

Mokuba typed up something on his phone then pulled on her arm. “Come on! It’s a Christmas party right? We gotta get her a gift if we want in!”

“No.”

“Not up for debate! I wanna see my future sister-in-law!”

“You’re blowing this way out of proportion.”

“Anyone with the sanity and sheer force of will to deal with you and drive with you when you’re freaking out for over 2 hours is a saint and should be knighted, alright? I need to meet her.” Mokuba pulled on her arm again when the nurse walked in with the release papers. “We’re going shopping!”

—

“Tea! It’s so good to see you!” Yuugi shouted from the living room. “Merry Christmas! I’m so glad you guys could make it!”

Atem laughed and shook her head. “Why is she here?” Then she leaned on the counter narrowing her eyes at Jo. “I still don’t understand why you’re here.”

“Promised Yuug’. Feel real bad about last year.”

“You should,” She remarked with a smirk. “You missed Yuugi getting so drunk he fell into the Christmas tree.”

“Ha! I still got pictures ‘o that!” Jo sighed and drank more of her spiked eggnog. Honestly, it needed more whiskey. Especially now that everyone was there. Which meant ‘presents’ were starting soon. 

“Are you absolutely certain you don’t want Yuugi and I to take you back up to the hospital to find her?”

“It’s fine, ‘Temmy. I got this.” She shrugged and forced a grin. “If it’s fate, we’ll run into each other again, right?”

Atem sighed and sat back up. “Alright. Hurry up and down that. I have a feeling we’ll need more whiskey and that's the last bottle.”

Winking she grabbed the bottle and unscrewed the lid. “Thanks for the heads up.”

Atem laughed and walked out of the kitchen. “Hello Tea!”

“Hey! It’s been forever! You look great!”

Atem laughed and helped her take some of the presents from her arms. “Come on. I’ll help you.”

Jo watched them disappear sighing. She just wished she could focus on that, on Yuugi’s special moment and not worrying about Seto and her brother like an idiot. After pouring another shot into the eggnog and swishing it around. She took another sip and smacked her lips. Perfect.

The doorbell rang and Jo quirked a brow, wondering who that could be. Yuugi shouted again. “I’ll get it!”

There was a lot of mumbling at the door then it closed. Guess it was a delivery or something. Jo took a long swig of the eggnog while shaking her hand with the soulmate mark on her wrist. She swore it tingled. Swore it. 

“Okay everyone! We’re opening presents! Get in here!”

She snickered and set the empty glass down. Show time! Taking a step towards the living room she was stopped in the doorway by a familiar face. “Seto!?”

She didn’t say anything, reaching up and cupping the sides of her face. Jo thought she was melting, like snow in her hands when she pressed her lips against hers. She shouldn’t be as surprised by the tender passion in it as she was. If Seto was capable of the opposite end of the spectrum she was surely capable of this. Though it stole her breath away.

Seto stepped back, still gently cradling her face. “Merry Christmas.”

She blinked and tried to get her mouth to work. “W-what are ya doin’ here? Ain’t ya supposed ta be at the hospital?”

“Mokuba was released a few hours ago. He’s healthy and insisted we bring you a Christmas present.”

She grinned. “Ya shouldn’ta done that. I didn’t get ya nothin’. Didn’t know ya were gonna be here.”

“I did say I’d pay you to stop singing.”

She laughed and nodded, sliding her sweaty palms over her jeans.

“Jo!” Tea shouted from the living room. “Are you coming?”

“Yeah! Yeah.” She smiled and tried to breathe when Seto gestured for her to lead the way, her eyes sweeping over her body. She owed Mai one. She was right. Today was the perfect time to show a little skin. “So what’d ya get me?” she asked almost sheepishly walking past her and glancing back noticing the mistletoe above the archway.

“You’ll see.”

“It better not be a fucking cell phone.”

Later that night:

_ It was a fucking cell phone. _


End file.
